


Sam's Tie

by tikistitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikistitch/pseuds/tikistitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets a lesson in hunting from the Winchesters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely more than a drabble I wrote in ten minutes flat based on my friend Herb's mysterious writer's note, "Sam's Tie." Didn't turn out as crack-y as I'd expected. Posting it here, complete with mistakes, just so it doesn't end up lost on my Tumblr.

On November 1st, 2013, the two millionth tie came off the line at a nameless sweatshop in Bangladesh. There were no fancy speeches, and no one much paid attention, but they should have, because that was the tie Sam Wichester would wear the 215th time he impersonated an FBI agent. 

Sam wasn’t aware of either anniversary: he had purchased the tie on sale at KMart, and he’d frankly lost count of the sheer number of occasions in which he had impersonated an officer of the law. The date was remarkable however in that he had never before partnered with the ex-angel, Castiel, outside the presence of his brother, Dean.

“Shut up and follow Sam’s lead,” Dean had scolded Cas as he straightened up his perpetually askew tie and tried to bring order to his rumpled suit jacket.

“Dean-“

“Cas!” It only took a look: that and one index finger and the former wavelength of celestial intent was brought to heel.

“You know, you can tell my brother to go fuck himself,” Sam counseled Cas as the Impala roared away, leaving them in the dust on the police station steps.

“Why would I want to do that, Sam?” Cas pulled nervously at his frayed blue tie, sounding utterly sincere.

“He’s been riding you kind of hard.”

Two pools of blue sadness flashed his way. “He only wants what’s best for me, Sam.” Two long fingers worried at a bit of tie where the seam was coming loose.

Sam rankled. “Cas. My brother can be a dick. Believe me, I know.” He self-consciously brushed an invisible speck of dust from his own utterly perfect tie.

“I wished to be trained as a hunter. Dean is training me. I asked for this.” He secured a stray thread between thumb and forefinger and began to tug.

“Yeah, but Dean…. Cas, don’t pick at it!” Sam’s hands, unbidden, had come to cover Cas’s. 

Castiel’s glare was diamond-sharp. Sam froze. 

He was not a man, but something unbelievably old. 

“Um-“

“Sam.”

“Yeah?” 

“Can I tell you to fuck off?”

Sam smiled bitterly and lowered his hands. He nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Cas. I guess you can.”

“Fuck off, Sam.” And then there was a smile. A small one. But not a simulacrum of a human smile. Cas puffed up, and then breathed out. 

Sam felt himself smiling too. He inclined his head towards police headquarters. “So. You wanna get going.”

Cas nodded, and they started up the steps.

“So, remember, just follow my lead.”

“Fuck off Sam.”

Sam paused as he opened the front door, exhaling a small laugh. “Hey, don’t wear it out!”

They shared a small smile. And entered.


End file.
